fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Aversa
Aversa (インバース Inbāsu, Inverse in the Japanese version) is a character in Fire Emblem: Awakening and one of the main antagonists. She is a scheming femme fatale and Gangrel's subordinate. She is voiced by Tanaka Kumi http://www.nintendo.co.jp/3ds/afej/characters/chara21.html in the Japanese version and by Cindy Robinson in the English version. Profile Aversa is a well-endowed, sensual, beautiful woman, seducing men and leading them to ruin is her forte. Her background and true objectives are unknown, but her dark clothing and magic book makes her appear to be a user of ancient magic. She seems to be as cruel as Gangrel. Her Shadowgift skill allows her to use Dark Magic, despite not being a Dark Mage or Sorcerer. Her birthday is May 27th. She bathes longer than anyone else in the army. Upon recruiting her at the end of Paralogue 22, it is revealed that Aversa was once a young, innocent village girl who lived a normal life until she met Validar. He slaughtered everyone in her village, then kidnapped and brainwashed her into doing his bidding, changing her name to Aversa somewhere down the line. After joining Chrom's army, she fights for atonement. Her supports with the Avatar differ depending on the character's gender. If Aversa supports a male Avatar, she tends to distance herself from the others because of her past. Avatar is prone to calling her "aunt" or "auntie", and in response, Aversa decides to call him "big bro." By the end of the support, Avatar convinces her to throw away her past and work alongside him for Chrom, although she also misinterprets this as a proposal for marriage, to which she accepts. If Aversa supports with a female Avatar, the two become overly competitive against each other to try and see who the better tactician for Chrom is. By the end of the support, they decide to duel each other to see who is more fit to serve Chrom, but after they are ambushed by enemy soldiers, they realize that it would be better if they combined their talents instead of fighting each other. In Game Base Stats Chapter 22 |Dark Flier |16 |47 |15 |28 |26 |28 |21 |15 |25 |8 | Shadowgift | Lance - ? Tome - ? | Goetia Goddess Icon |} Chapter 25 |Dark Flier |20 |55 |24 |31 |29 |32 |26 |21 |28 |8 | Shadowgift | Lance - ? Tome - ? | Goetia |} Sidequest 22/Recruitable |Dark Flier |20 |55 |24 |31 |29 |32+2 |26 |21 |28 |8 | Speed +2 Relief Rally Movement Galeforce Shadowgift | Lance - B Tome - A | Bolganone Nosferatu |} Growth Rates |85% |40% |60% |50% |65% |60% |35% |40% |} Supports *The Avatar (Can marry a Male Avatar) *Morgan (Only if Aversa is her mother) Class Sets *Pegasus Knight - Promotes to Falcon Knight or Dark Flier *Mage - Promotes to Sage or Dark Knight *Wyvern Rider - Promotes to Wyvern Lord or Griffon Rider *Bride - Requires Bride's Bouquet In Game Quotes Vs. Chrom (Chapter 22) Chrom:'A final question, witch, before you die- '''Aversa:'Oh? The perhaps one final answer, boy, before you fail... 'Chrom:'Who is Validar? Why do you follow him? 'Aversa:'He is...a father to me. '''Chrom:...What?! But... You're Avatar's sister?! Aversa: Aha ha ha! You damn fool! Not literally... But he did raise me as if I were his own. Taught me everything... I was a poor orphaned wretch with dirt for food, yet Master Validar took me in. He provided when others would have watched me starve. I would never presume that he loves me... But he's everything I know of love. I would gladly die at his command. Chrom: Even knowing his actions will destroy the world? Aversa: But he IS the world-and it is YOU that would destroy HIM! From where I stand, YOU are the only aggressor here. How Avatar lives with the shame, attacking his own blood... Chrom: Avatar sees beyond himself, to the larger reality. One person's life means nothing in the shadow of millions. Aversa: A sweet sentiment, and easily spoken when you bear no love for the one... But more difficult when the sacrifice was your exalted sister, wasn't it? I don't expect you to see the world through my eyes, Prince. But I won't pretend to understand how things look through yours. Chrom: ...Then I suppose there is nothing more to say. Aversa: no, I suppose there isn't. Vs. Avatar (Chapter 22) Avatar: I'll never understand minions like you and Excellus. No lives of your own... Living only to serve the beck and call of your masters. Pathetic. Aversa: Oh? I might say as much about your relationship to the prince... And please, don't lump me with that half-witted little toad. Excellus was nothing but a pawn on our board. Another actor on our stage. His ambition was our insurance against Walhart's threat. If you had failed, he might have destroyed the empire from the inside. But in the end, he was just another puppet whose strings we had to cut. Avatar: Then you've confirmed my theory. Aversa: Yes, I promised him the Plegian throne in exchange for the Emblem... He jumped at the offer! Well, as much as the fat little piggie could jump... Men are all the same. Learn their ambition, and you have them by the- Oho... Well, perhaps Excellus was a bit different in that respect... Avatar: Here I thought him the lowest form of slime imaginable, but you win handily... Aversa: Yes, well, we play the roles we're given, Naui, as you'll soon discover. Avatar: If we all stand on a great stage, I'll be happy to assist with your exit! Aversa: Oh really now, how amusing... You're so cute when you try to be clever. But Master Validar already considers you stronger and smarter than I... Whatever shall I do if he decides you're more witty as well? Perhaps I'd best kill you before you ripen and become his everything... Avatar: Before I "ripen"? Aversa: ...Shhh. Nothing to worry your pretty little head over. Focus on our battle, instead! If you truly are as gifted as my master says... There is no need for me to hold back! Defeat Quote *"Ooh... You play rough... But the ritual has already begun. You are too late! Farewell! Perhaps we shall meet again? Oh, actually...I suppose not! Heh hah!" Etymology Aversa's name likely comes from the word aversion which means a strong dislike or disinclination or someone or something that arouses such feelings. Inverse means something that is the opposite or reverse of something else. It may also be a reference to Lina Inverse, the heroine of the Slayers franchise and a sorceress who specializes in Black Magic. Gallery File:Inverse Portrait.jpg|Aversa's portrait in Awakening. File:InverseConfession.jpeg|Aversa confessing her feelings to the Avatar. File:Aversa confession.jpg|Aversa's full confession. File:inverse gangrel.jpg|Aversa and Gangrel. File:InverseConceptArt.jpg|Aversa Concept art, alternate outfits. Category:Enemies Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening Characters Category:Playable characters